wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Ember of Hoole
The Ember of Hoole (Sometimes referred to as just "The Ember") was a mysterious ember said to be filled with powerful magen, ''or magic. It has been the subject of past and contemporary contention in the owl kingdoms because of this fact. It was retrieved by Hoole, the first ruler of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Watch wolves were entrusted with the task of protecting the Ember from ''graymalkins (evil owls who wish to use the ember for an evil purpose) until an appointed king comes to retrieve it. However, in Spirit Wolf, the earthquake causes the five volcanoes to crumble and the Ember is destroyed. The only survivors in the Ring were Edme and Myrrglosch. It mended all of the malcadhs, except Edme, (who was a malcadh made, not born) when it was destroyed. Description The Ember of Hoole was a powerful and mysterious object, and must be handled and fetched by only those as the rightful kings of the Great Ga'Hoole tree, which that fate of the Ember is protected and watched by the powerful Watch wolves. It is not purely good, not purely evil, and is filled with powerful magen (magic). With an orange-yellowish color and a "lick" of blue at the center, it resembles a normal bonk coal with the exception of the blue being rimmed with green. The green is the same green as the wolves of the beyond's eyes. History The Ember has been in existence since the time of the first great Fengo. The prophecy was that the rightful king must take the Ember. To make sure this prophecy is fulfilled right, an elite group of wolves, the wolves of the Sacred Watch, are entrusted with the duty. 'Watch Wolf' Faolan and Edme have won the gaddergnaw games, making them wolves of the watch, appointed with the job of protecting the ember from graymalkins. 'Spirit Wolf' An earthquake causes the H'rathghar glacier to break off, tearing its way through the land, leading to the Ring of Sacred Volcano's destruction and the deaths of many, many wolves, bears and owls. The Ember was destroyed. Due to the Ember's destruction, all the malcadhs in the Beyond were mended, even the dead ones. ''Guardians of Ga'Hoole'' When Grank, the first collier, first ventured into the Beyond, he met the great Fengo and saw a glimmering ember in the wolf's eyes that would eventually come to be known as the Ember of Hoole. Fengo explained that the ember was the owl ember, not the wolf ember as Grank interpreted it to be. Fengo's reasoning was that in the language of wolves "Hoole" means owl and it was the spirit of an owl that had lead himself and the rest of his kind into the Beyond. After their first meeting, Grank remained in the Beyond with Fengo learning the secrets of fire and flame but Grank's thoughts continually turned to the ember. Fengo warned Grank that the time for Ember of Hoole to be his was not now. Grank continued his studies and traveled between the Beyond and the Northern Kingdoms. On one such occasion, Grank flew back to the Beyond and noticed that one of the volcanoes of the Sacred Ring had turned to glass and the Ember of Hoole appeared inside of it he immediately flew into the crater and retrieved the Ember (much to Fengo's dismay after the fact). Eventually disturbing change came over Grank that left him in a stupor. During this time, Grank witnessed the treachery of Lord Arrin and the invasion of the H'rathghar Glacier by hagsfiend. When King H'rath's messenger, Joss, arrived in the Beyond with a message for Grank prompting him to return to the Northern Kingdoms, Fengo then convinced Grank to put the Ember of Hoole back into the volcano. Fengo explained that the powers of the Ember had been too strong for him to handle and that it was meant for another owl who could use it for good and not be affected. Grank finally fell out of his stupor and returned the Ember and set off for the Northern Kingdoms to go to the aid of his friend and king. Want more info? Click here--------> Guardians of Ga'Hoole ' ' Category:Objects Category:Owl words Category:Culture Category:Wolf Words and Traditions Category:Article stubs